


Attempt Any Task

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should be fine, except that Diarmuid likes to be ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempt Any Task

Issei has a very narrow definition of what it is acceptable to order Diarmuid to do. It generally boils down to 'be quiet, you're embarrassing me' and nothing else.

There is no possible way that he could ever be like Diarmuid's previous Master, who took his trust and abused it. He abused him until Lancer had lost most of his pride as a knight, crushed into pieces underneath Kayneth's boot.

Issei doesn't like to think about Kayneth very much.

The point is that Issei doesn't like to order Diarmuid around very much at all, not when there is the possibility of hurting his loved one in any way. He would rather take any amount of pain than do such a thing.

This should be fine, except that Diarmuid likes to be ordered.

It makes him feel proud to fulfill his Master's commands exactly as he wants them done, he says. It makes him a good knight and a good Servant. Without any orders to follow he is hopelessly adrift.

Issei's not quite comfortable with this. He knows, of course, that he could never be another Kayneth. But he could still be bad; not as bad, but bad.

He'll try it. If Diarmuid wants him to, then he'll give it a shot. He's told Diarmuid on numerous occasions that he can refuse anything Issei tells him to do, and Diarmuid understands. The worst that could happen is a sharp reprimand or a backpedal and an apology.

He spends about a week ordering Lancer to do small things. Help him in the kitchen, grab a book from a high shelf for him, get the door, things that normally he would just ask him for. It feels strange, but the seas don't burn and the sky doesn't split open, so it must be fine.

Diarmuid seems cheery throughout that week, so Issei suspects the idea is working. If it's from someone trustworthy, maybe getting orders isn't as bad as he thought.

Issei gets him to sing him to sleep (he has a lovely voice) and make him sandwiches (it's hard not to go in and help, but he resists the urge) a few times over the next few days, before saying what he's thinking about the matter.

He could ask him to do any of these things, Issei points out, and Diarmuid would say yes automatically. There really is no difference when it comes to small things.

Diarmuid smiles as he answers. In that case, since he prefers to be ordered rather than asked, won't Issei indulge him a little on these small things?

He has a point. Issei works it over in his head before giving another order.

He feels like he's pushing it, but Diarmuid merely leans in and kisses him so thoroughly and well that he can scarcely breathe. The Servant looks enormously satisfied when he's finished, and Issei is as flustered as usual.

He tries to put together a sentence from the remnants of coherent thought before giving up and dragging Diarmuid by his collar over to the bed.


End file.
